The Ledgend of Zelda The Great Hero
by Lil-Miaka
Summary: A NEW Zelda Story like you've never read before. My VERY OWN Zelda story. This story is unlike any other. The adventure begins when you click the button. Please Please Please R&R! REVIEW!Compleat! But that dosn't mean the story is over!
1. Chapter 1

Legend Of Zelda: The Great Hero

By: Lil-Miaka 

I DON'T OWN ZELDA! Happy? And ignore the fact the battle with the giant snake is abit like the battle with the basilisk in Harry Potter Chamber of Secrets, which I don't own!

P.S. Winter eve is like Christmas eve in Hyrule.

Chapter 1

Link, the three-year-old boy, was reaching for his mother; she was baking him some cookies. He tugged on her skirt; she looked down and smiled. She picked him up and told her husband she would be right back, as she turned around her blond ponytail flipped. It was Winter eve; people where chopping down winter trees, lighting many candles around the houses, and buying presents for loved ones. But Link and his mother where going to a place few know about. Link was staring forward as he and his mother entered the Fairy Forest, they soon reached the center of the forest they watched as the "Fairy Dance", Once a year the fairies seem to dance, no one knows why. They sat down to watch the dance, but instead of dancing they moved franticly, as if trying to get away from something. Link looked up at the sky to find darkness; black clouds consumed the light. After Link's mother realized this she grabbed Link and began to run. But before they left the forest, Link saw two figures, they soon were visible, one a girl about Link's age with long blond hair decorated with a small teara, and a pink silk dress. She was sulking, her hair in her eyes, she was over the body of an older girl, about 12. The older girl had short brown hair with another teara, and a blood stained blue silk royal hyrulian dress. Link reached out to the younger girl, but his arm was to small. Then the girl lifted her head up, and her blue eyes made contact with his, for a moment they stared, until Link and his mother disappeared behind the trees.

Link suddenly shot up from his bed; he looked out the window to realize the sun was already up. He ran to the table were he always put his clothes and got dressed. He suddenly saw the Pictograph of him and his mother. _I can't believe it's been nine years since you died…of that sickness…Mother. _He thought.

He ran down stairs to his father, who gave him a strange look, "LINK! You should have been up hours ago!" He spat. Link tried to explain.

"Well, dad, I just…" Link looked at his father, who had not listened.

"Link, take this," Link's father said handing him a bag of rubies, "And buy us some food, wont you." Link just stared, turned, and left.

Princess Zelda was staring out the window, longing to be out there. "Zelda? Zelda! What are you doing in your room?" Zelda's mother asked, "You should be getting everything ready for Nayru's Festival!" Zelda looked at her mother as she sat down.

"Its three days away so stop pestering me!" Zelda said staring once again in awe outside.

Zelda's mother was worried about Zelda, "Zelda…I know you think your father and I are over protective…but after what happened to your sister…"

Zelda winced and muttered, "Get out…" Her mother was offended, "WHAT?"

Zelda was furious now, "GET OUT!" At this her mother hurried out.

Zelda watched as the kids out side were playing, then she saw a young boy, her age, he was in a green tunic, she found him oddly familiar, then it hit her, _He's the boy from the forest all those years ago!_ She thought. Suddenly her triforce piece on her hand was glowing, _could it be?_ She ran out of her room, past her mother and father, who realized she was heading out side. Her father chased after her, but she was much faster. Soon Zelda reached the front doors, and swung them open. She ran outside…but then saw something like she had never seen before!


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Link grabbed an apple and put it in his basket. He was about to get bread when he heard a scream coming from the direction of the castle. He looked over there to see a giant snake, grabbing a girl with it's tail. "LET…ME…GO! HELP!" The girl screamed. By now every one had noticed the snake. Link looked around at every one then at the snake slithering into the forest. Link noticed no one moving, just blinking. "Well? Isn't _anyone_ going to help her!" Link yelled. Link's best friend Tomas came out of the terrified crowd, his brown hair messed up. He grabbed Link by the arm, and dragged him a bit further off. " Link! Are you insane! DID YOU SEE THE SIZE OF THAT THING! No one is crazy enough to go off and try to kill that thing!" He Whispered. Link gave him an odd look.

"But, that girl…we can't just let that thing kill her! Someone has to do something!" Link began, "Someone…WAIT A MINUTE!" Link Suddenly started running toward his house. Tomas stopped him.

"Don't tell me you're actually going to try and save her, are you?" Tomas asked. Link looked around Tomas to see his father peeking out the window. Link looked at Tomas, and ran right past him. Tom then ran after Link. Link entered his house, to find his father was right in front of him, then Tomas ran strait into Link with his husky exterior. Link was knocked to the ground, but quickly got up. His father was concerned; "You want to save that girl? Don't you?" Link's father asked; Link simply stared; his father took his prized sword off the wall and handed it to Link, "Then you'll need this." Link stared a bit longer then took the sword.

"Thanks…dad." Link finally said. Link put the sword and sheath on his back and left the house.

Link headed toward the forest, on the way Tom kept trying to convince him not to go, saying things like "Come on! It's just one girl!" and "By the way did I mention I'm Forestaphobic!" Link said "First of all that isn't a word! Second why are you coming with me any way?" Tomas was about to answer when they saw the entrance to the forest.

Tomas, terrified, said " I'll just… stay out here…and…keep watch!" Link shrugged and entered the forest, soon joined by Tomas, "Tom? What are you doing hear?" Link asked.

Tomas looked at Link, "I…uh…was…Worried about _you_! Yeah! That's it!" Link rolled his eyes, but then looked forward. The place was covered with flowers grass and trees. Link stepped forward, headed for the door when suddenly, He realized that giant ants surrounded him. Link grabbed for his sword "MAN! Is _every thing_ in this forest giant?" Link asked sarcastically, Tomas looked puzzled, "Not really giant…REALLY big for ants though!" Tom said.

Link rolled his eyes, unsheathed his sword, and began to cut off the ants' heads. After Link finished he said, "I _HATE_ bugs! Especially the giant ones!" he said. He walked over to the door, and pushed it open, and he entered a room that was a bit confusing. "Wha- Okay we are way up here, the floors down there, the next 'door' is way over there, and there's a…something up there…what now?" Link asked, Tom was very puzzled, but then, a bunch of pig-faced-things, called bokoblins, came up from the edge of the cliff. Tom began to freak out "AAAGH! MONSTERS! MONSTERS!" Link looked at the bokoblins; he had never seen anything like them. He took out his sword, ready to fight, but the bokoblins where already closing in on him. He quickly slashed his sword across one of their stomachs, the bokoblin quickly clutched its stomach, trying to prevent bleeding, but it fell to the ground and died. Link was getting the hang of using a weapon. Soon he finished off all the bokoblins, and he calmed Tomas down.

But then a new problem was arising, how were they going to get across to the next door. Link sighed and leaned against the wall, but then he noticed that the walls were covered in thick vines. "Hey! Tomas? Do you think these vines are strong enough for us to climb across?" Link asked, Tomas tugged on one. "Yep! Pretty sturdy!" he proclaimed. Link began to climb across them, "Then come on! It's the only was across!" Link yelled. Tomas got on and slowly climbed across, and soon caught up with Link. Tom and Link continued to climb. Soon they were close to the door, but then Tom noticed his vine was beginning to break, Tom began to panic, "LINK! Um…the…vine…is…AAAGH!" It snapped! Link quickly grabbed Tomas's hand. "GUH! Tom! You're heavier than you look!" Link said. Tom grabbed another vine. They both reached the door quickly.

Link opened the door. But as soon as they entered they froze, in front of them there was a giant beehive. Link and Tomas stayed perfectly still, but next thing they knew the beehive fell to the ground and broke, several giant bees came out, Tomas grabbed one by the head and covered its eyes; it ran into a wall, and died. Link grabbed his sword and stabbed one he kept on fighting them, until all the bees were gone. Link and Tom as turned around, and saw a huge gap and a rope. Link looked at Tomas.

"Uh…Tom, you'll have to stay right here…" Link said, Tomas shrugged. Link ran to the edge and grabbed the rope. For a moment he just kept swinging, then Link jumped to the other side.

Link saw the great serpent sleeping. He stared at its large spikes on its back, and the large fangs in its mouth. He gulped, and then he saw the girl unconscious on the floor. He slowly creeped past the giant snake careful not to wake it; but the forest floor was slippery in this aria so he slipped and fell on the ground hard.

Link stood up but then froze when he heard some heavy breathing. He slowly turned to see both of the snake's massive eyes were open and on him. Link unsheathed his sword and prepared to fight.

The snake eyed Link hungrily and lunged at him. Link jumped away and watched the snake ram its nose into the floor. He was mad (The snake, not Link) he slithered around Link in a circle, and began to coil up, squeazing Link's legs untill their was a cracking noise. The snake dropped Link.

Link knew what had happened, his legs were in pain and bleeding; though suburnly Link tried to stand up. Pain surged through his body "Agggh!" Link cried in pain. He fell back down on the floor.

The snake slithered up triumphantly, and prepared to strike. Link looked at his sword and smiled. He had a plan. He raised the sword in both his hands - The snake lunged again. Link threw his whole weight behind the sword and drove it to the hilt into the roof of the serpent's mouth, Link jerked the sword out and the snake's head slammed on the floor. Then all the pain in his legs finally kicked in. It felt as though his legs were on fire, he looked at his legs. They were broken and bleeding nonstop, he knew that if the bleeding didn't stop he would die.

Suddenly Zelda woke up to find a young boy about her age on the forest floor cringing in pain, she ran to his side and saw his mangled legs. She thought for a moment and then used a healing spell. Link got up, and looked around. He suddenly saw Zelda. "You! You're alive!" Link shouted. She just gave him a weird look. After they stood up Zelda Looked at him again and suddenly grabbed his hand. "HEY! _What_ are you _doing_!" Link yelled.

"Y-you… I knew it!" Zelda shouted.

"_What?_"

"Don't you ever look at the back of your hand!" Zelda said shoving Link's hand into his own face. Link's eyes widened as he grabbed and yanked his hand out of her grip.

"Don't look at that!" Link shouted. Zelda eyed him.

"Do you even know what that is?" she asked him. Link looked down refusing to answer. Zelda was getting frustrated, "THAT IS THE TRIFORCE OF COURAGE!" Link gave her a blank look. Zelda rolled her eyes, "Don't you know the story of the goddesses?" she asked, Link just looked at her. Zelda sighed, "Many, many years ago, there was just a dark space. But one day Three goddesses where sent down to cerate the world. Din the goddess of power created the foundation. Nayru the goddess of wisdom created the law. And Faore the goddess of courage made all of the life forms to up hold that law. Seeing their work was done they went back up into the heavens, but leaving something behind, something powerful. They left the triforce. Now every millennium three people will be bearers of one piece of the triforce each." Link lifted his head.

"I know…" Link responded. Zelda lifted her hand to show to Link, she took off her glove and Link saw it. Another triforce piece.

"I bear the triforce of wisdom." Zelda added. Then they both realized that they should get going.

They soon reached the huge gap, Link thought Zelda wouldn't be able to swing to the other side so he was going to explain it to her, "Now this may be abit hard but-" suddenly Link saw Zelda grab the rope and swing to the other side.

"…Or mabie not…" she commented. Link stared in awe. But then he decided to join her on the other side.

Link saw Tomas was trying to go out the door but it wouldn't budge. "Um…Tom! Hello!" Link shouted, Tom looked shocked.

"L-Link! You're alive!" Tomas exclaimed, ten he spotted Zelda, "Who…" Link interrupted Tomas.

"How are we going to get out?" Link asked. Tomas and Zelda began examining the room.

"I have an Idea!" Zelda shouted. She pointed to a tree that had several deep dents in it. "We can climb that tree." They all began climbing up the tree. After what seemed like hours, they reached the top of the tree, but then they looked down. There seemed to be no way to get down.

"How are we going to get down _now_?" Link asked. Zelda looked directly at him.

"We're going to jump!" Zelda said. Link's eyes widened.

"WHAT?" Link shouted.

"Grab my hand!" Zelda ordered. Link did, and Tomas took Link's hand. Zelda, Link, and Tomas all jumped. Link closed his eyes expecting to turn into a hero-pancake. Soon he felt…water. He opened his eyes to find he was surrounded by water. He quickly swam to the surface and came to the bank; they saw people all around them staring. Zelda saw the castle wasn't very far off so she grabbed Link's hand and ran through the crowd and to the castle.

Link watched Zelda open the castle doors. Soon they where in a very large room, and at the end of the room there was a large throne and a smaller throne, each had someone in it. Link realized that they where the King and Queen. Link bowed in front of them, but Zelda lifted him up. Zelda looked at the two and said "Mother, Father, I have found the one who bears the triforce of courage!" Link suddenly realized that not only had he saved someone's life, he had saved the life of Princess Zelda


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Link couldn't move and he couldn't eat the very appetizing food in front of him. He was too nervous and worried that he would do something to offend the royalties Zelda stared at him as she ate. This was not a very good dining experience. Link just watched them eat. Link felt awkward, he never expected he would actually dine with royalty. Eventually the King noticed, "Umm…What did you say your name was?" he asked. Link's eyes widened.

"O-oh! M-my name, L-Link." Link stuttered.

"Ah! Link, why don't you eat? We had the finest cooks make it!"

"I-I'm not very h-hungry…"

"Are you sure?" King Hyrule asked, Zelda looked at Link and then at her father.

"Dad, he said he's not hungry!" Zelda said. Link looked at her, but then they all heard someone's voice outside the dining room talking to the guards.

"No, you don't under stand…"

"Get away boy!"

"I'm his friend!"

"How'd he get in here?"

"You've gotta let me in!"

"Hey! Stop! WOA-"

Suddenly Tomas burst through the doors, soon grabbed by the guards. One guard looked at the king, "I'm sorry for this disturbance your majesty! He…" Link interrupted the guard.

"Tomas?" Link said. The guards let go of Tom realizing that Link knew him. Tom looked at Link.

"Link, why are you here?" Tomas asked. Link didn't know how to explain.

"Well, Tom, the girl I rescued was… the princess." Link said. Tomas's eyes grew wide.

"WHAT?" Tomas shouted. Zelda looked at him.

"Unn…Would you like to sit down?" she asked. Tomas smiled and sat down. Zelda watched him scoff down the food.

"Link…you gonna' eat that?" Tom asked. Link shook his head, so Tomas ate Link's food. Link was completely embarrassed. Link looked at the king.

"May I be _excused_?" Link asked. The king looked confused, but he agreed. Link got up and left the room. He then walked down the halls looking at all the statues, and paintings. He admired them all, then at the turn in the hallway he stopped to see a painting of a sword. The sword appeared to be stuck in a pedestal with the sign of the triforce on it. For a moment Link just stared at it, then he went to one of the many guestrooms.

Soon Link heard the sound of the door opening; he turned to find Zelda. "What are _you_ doing in here?" Link asked.

"I wanted to see how you were doing." Zelda said. Link looked at her.

"I'm fine…" he said. Zelda and Link sat there for a moment until Link said something, "Why was it so important that you needed to find me? The legend says 'The triforce will only be needed when the world is in danger.'" Zelda looked down and then back at Link.

"No one thinks it means any thing…" Zelda said. Link looked her in the eye.

" I'll listen." Link responded

Zelda smiled, "I have this reoccurring dream. I'm walking trough Hyrule and every thing is in ruins except the castle. I walk in the castle to find the throne is no longer in the throne room. I run all around the castle looking for my parents, until I reach the top of the castle to find a large throne in front of me…I walk forward dark clouds above me and then a dark figure is in front of me. I step back until I am against the wall. The man closes in on me, and lets out a powerful laugh, and knocks me off the tower. Then I wake up." Link looked intensely at Zelda, "But every time I tell someone they say it doesn't mean any thing." Zelda added. Link then seemed serious.

"I believe you." Link began "But…I suddenly remembered, I too seem to have a repetitive dream."

"What is it?" Zelda asked

"Well its not always the same but it's always about the same thing…My mother." Link said sadly. Zelda looked at Link under standing what he meant. But then something seamed odd, the sunlight was gone. They both ran to the top tower, They found the King and the Queen were looking up. Link and Zelda looked up too; they couldn't believe their eyes. Above them they saw unnaturally dark clouds.

"No…not again!" The king said

"'Again?'" Zelda asked. The king turned quickly, he had no idea they where right behind him. "T-this has happened before?" Zelda continued. The king sighed.

"I must tell you…nine years ago, dark clouds covered the sky. A man of great evil came through the town killing all in his path. He took one person, one woman, out of the town, for unknown reasons. But we associated it with a prophecy." He took Zelda and Link down the stairs to the bottom floor. King Hyrule took out a key, and unlocked one of the doors. They entered a dark, cold, and damp room; the king lit a torch, and took them over to a wall that looked like the wall of a cave. They saw some ancient Hylian characters written on the wall.

"What dose it say?" Zelda asked

"It says," King Hyrule began, " 'A great evil will arise, Searching for the unknown relic, He will arise in power even with out it, and when he finds it he will be unstoppable. But a hero bearing the courage triforce shall end his rein of evil'"

"Link!" Zelda began "Y-you…you're the hero! You must find the evil."

"'But it will not be that easy…'" The King continued, "'First you must find the three necklaces of the goddesses, then you must head to the temple of the hero to find the Master sword. The rest shall fall into place.'" The king looked at Link; "I under stand you are but twelve years of age, but you must help us!"

"I will." Link said promptly.

"Not without me you won't!" they suddenly heard from the back of the room, along with the sound of boxes (apparently filled with breakables) falling to the floor. Tomas fell to the floor in front of the king.

"Well apparently not since you always fallow Link, even to rooms you are not aloud in!" The King responded to Tom. Tom gave the king a weak smile.

Link and Tomas were standing in front of the castle; "The first necklace is in the forest far south of here." The king reminded them, Link nodded. Him and Tom set off for a three-day journey.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Link had set up camp as the sun set, Tomas was collecting firewood. Link and Tomas were both thinking about the task ahead; it had been two days now. Link lit the fire Tom was just sitting; suddenly Tomas jumped, "What's wrong Tom!" Link asked in shock.

"Th-that sound! Listen!" Tom answered. Link put his ear to the ground and realized that Tom was right. The sound got louder. It was like nothing he had ever heard before, like the pounding of hoofs and an odd scream both at the same time. Link got up and turned to find something was running towards them. It looked like a pig crossed with a very muscular man. Link recognized it as a moblin, from a book Link had read.

Link unsheathed his sword and braced himself for battle; but the moblin was too fast as soon as it reached Link it knocked the sword right out of Link's hands.

The moblin took it's spear and slashed Link on the shoulder, Link fell back against a large tree Tomas, who was hiding behind the tree, ran over to Links side. Then the moblin trapped them against the tree, raised its spear in the air, ready to finish them, when Link heard the sound of a horse whining. He saw the white horse behind the moblin; someone was on the horse. He saw the person unsheathe a jeweled sword at their hip, and watched as the person killed the moblin.

Link got up and stared at the moblin lying on the ground, then he looked up at the person who saved them. He soon recognized them.

"Zelda?" Link shouted. He knew that Zelda wasn't allowed outside of the castle.

" Link! Are you okay?" Zelda asked quickly, Link nodded, "Oh, thank Nayru! I was worried!" Zelda _slightly_ blushed, "Unn…I mean, this place is dangerous."

"I'm fine Zelda, you need to go home!" Link shouted. Zelda gave him a stern look.

"No." Zelda said.

"But Zelda, your parents…

"No!" She shouted. "I-I-I…I JUST CANT!"

"W-why?" Link asked.

"I'm too worried…" she whispered "…and besides I know more about things around Hyrule than you do!" she said back in normal volume.

Link sighed "Okay…you can help."

That night they were keeping warm sitting around the campfire. Zelda looked at Tomas, then at Link. "Tom, why were you hiding be hind the tree?" Zelda asked.

"Oh! Yeah! About that…Unn…" Tom stuttered, Zelda giggled.

"Tom, as far as I can see, you're a big cucco!" Zelda said. Tomas glared.

"You may see me as a coward, but I am going to be come a knight!" Tomas began, "M-MY FATHER WAS A KNIGHT! HE DIED IN A WAR THAT IS NOW OVER!" Tom began to cry, "My mother used to tell me stories about his years as a knight…then she died in the hospital two years ago…Link helped me through those times… But before my mother died I promised her I would become a knight, just like my father." Tom looked up at Zelda. Zelda's eyes were watering.

"I-I'm sorry Tomas, I didn't mean to offend you…" Zelda said, wiping her eyes.

"I-I'm okay now…" Tomas said in a slightly shaky voice.

"I think It's about time we all went to bed." Link said.


	5. Chapter 5

Author's Note: I would like to thank Uber Spoonz for the support!

Chapter 5

Link, Zelda, and Tomas were standing in front of the forest. The three slipped between the trees, and began to follow the dirt road in the forest.

"Stay close." Link said to Zelda and Tom as the road narrowed. Link jumped as he heard the bushes rustling. Suddenly a wolf jumped out and attacked Link. He took his sword and killed the wolf.

"Link! That wasn't a monster! It was a wolf protecting its territory!" Zelda yelled. Link looked at her.

"Can't you feel it? The evil presence here? That wolf was possessed!" Link explained "And I'm worried that wolf wasn't the only one."

They kept on moving. Suddenly they met an old lady in the middle of the forest.

"If you are going to keep moving on from here, I suggest you take this." She said holding a bow and arrows out to Link. He stared for a moment and then took them.

"Th-thank you…" Link said confused. Zelda pushed Link forward.

After what seemed like hours, Link saw it. The necklace of Faore was in a golden tree stump. Link ran towards it when suddenly, several strong vines shot out of the ground and covered the necklace. Then a large creature hit the ground with great force, it knocked Link back.

The creature had three large eyes, no apparent mouth, large arms ending with blades, and the rest beyond explanation. It looked like pieces of other giant monsters stitched together.

"WHAT ON EATH _IS_ THAT _THING_?" Link asked Zelda. Zelda just stared at the monster.

"I have no idea!" She finally answered. Link got out his sword and braced himself. Link saw the creature lift one of its arms in the air.

"MOVE!" Link warned them, they all did so just in time. Link slashed his sword at the massive beast, but its reflexes were very fast. Link didn't even see it coming as the beast took one of its bladed arms and slashed Link in the leg; Link dropped his sword in reaction.

The pain in his leg left him immobile, Link watched the beast charge all of its power into one blade, preparing to stab Link. The blade jetted forward towards him, but Tomas jumped in front of Link and took the blow. Zelda, in the corner, gasped in horror. The beast took the blade out of Tomas and stopped for a moment. Link looked at Tom.

"T-Tom?" Link said very shakily "W-why? Tom you idiot! You shouldn't have done that!" Link shouted angrily.

"S-sorry Link." Tomas slowly said "But I didn't want you to die." Link looked at Tom.

"Don't let go! Just don't let go!" Link said. Link was very angry now. He was so angry he forgot the pain in his leg. Link stood up and launched an arrow at one of the monster's eyes. The monster was a bit preoccupied with it. Link repeated this with the other two eyes. The monster was now blind and venerable. Zelda unsheathed her own sword, and Link got his off the floor.

Zelda began to cut the beast's arms off. Link found the monster's weak spot on its back. Link climbed up its back, and the creature began to thrash. Link stabbed it right on the weak spot, and jumped off. The Monster's body turned into a wolf's as it died.

Link and Zelda both dropped their weapons and ran over to Tomas. "Tom? Tom? Are you still alive?" Link asked urgently.

"I'm here." Tom said quietly. Link thought for a moment and then looked at Zelda.

"Zelda! You can perform that healing Spell again! Can't you?" Link asked. Zelda looked down.

"I-I need a healing stone for that…and the soil here isn't the kind that creates it… I'm sorry." Zelda explained trying not to cry. Link looked at her as though she was crazy.

" Of coarse it dose," Link said starting to dig in the ground. "Y-you just have to…have to…" Link couldn't hold it back any longer, he began to cry.

"Don't cry L-Link, its okay" Tomas began quietly "My mom and dad are proud of me…I'm just sorry that I have to leave you guys so soon…" then there was silence. Link's eyes widened.

"Tom? Tomas? TOM? TOM!" Link's tears were flowing. Suddenly a bright light came from the gold tree stump. Next thing they realized they were out at their campsite again. Zelda realized there was something in her hand, it was the necklace.

Link had burred Tomas's body under a tree near the campsite. Zelda and link were both siting at the campfire, being completely silent, when Zelda broke that silence, "I feel partly responsible for Tomas's death…I-I…"she sighed "If he had survived that I would have knighted him…He was very brave…" Link looked at her, she looked pale. "Link?"

"What is it Zelda?" Link asked

"After this event…I'm scared." She said shakily. Link gave her a reassuring look.

"It'll be okay Zelda. I will protect you, Princess." He said smiling. Zelda got up.

"Well, I think we should go to bed, after all we are going to a volcano tomorrow" Zelda said.


	6. Chapter 6

(The volcano in this chapter is not based off any previous volcanoes from Zelda games)

Chapter 6

Link stared at the volcano in amazement. He had never planed to come within miles of a volcano. He looked at Zelda.

"How are we supposed to get in?" He asked. Zelda pointed to an entrance to a cave in the volcano. Link gulped, and entered with Zelda.

"From what my father told me, the necklace is in the center of the volcano…not that far from here." Zelda said. Soon they saw a bridge suspended over a pool of hot boiling lava. Link looked at the pool of lava bubbling, and every now and then some lava would burst upwards. Link and Zelda both knew that the bridge was the only way to get closer to the center and the necklace. Link and Zelda slowly began to walk across the bridge, rocking unsteadily from side to side. Zelda's foot got stuck between boards.

"Ehg! Link? A little help, please?" Zelda said Link turned and bent down to help her with her foot, when he saw that the lava beneath was beginning to bubble, apparently Zelda saw it to because she began to pull desperately at her foot. Link too was pulling her foot, trying to get it lose. "Hurry Link!" Zelda shouted. Link's heart pounded quicker and quicker by the second, finally before it was too late Link grabbed her by the waist and yanked her out, and with that force they were thrown out of the way just as the lava shot up. Link looked at Zelda, who was still terrified.

"Th-thank you." Zelda said still shaky. After that they got up and entered the next room. There were some bokoblins walking around. The bokoblins saw them move and attacked. Link and Zelda both took out their swords and began to slash at the bokoblins. After the bokoblins were gone they went through the next door.

In the middle of the room there was a large pool of lava. Link and Zelda stood there staring, when suddenly the room began to shake, sloshing the lava around. The lava was bubbling, and suddenly something shot out of the lava. Link looked at the dragon in front of him, Its red eyes filled with anger and its black scales up in the air, like an angry cat. Its body long and slender, with no wings.

The dragon threatened them with a warning shot of fire, but link stood his ground, the dragon took this as a challenge.

The dragon dived into the lava. Confused, Link looked down in the lava suddenly the dragon shot back up in the air. Links eyes widened.

"Zelda, stay out of this one!" Link shouted at Zelda. The dragon landed in front of Link, he hit the dragon on the nose. The dragon was upset now and lifted his head about to blow fire when a stick hit him hard; the dragon looked at forward.

Zelda was standing behind Link, her sword out and ready. "You! I will not let you roast my friend! Come and get _me_!" Zelda said.

"Can't you never do as you're told!" Link groaned as Zelda took a stand next to him.

"Of course not. I'm a princess, remember?" Zelda bantered, her hand tightening on her sword.

As the dragon drew back its head to shoot what the girl knew would be a fatal blast of fire on the two helpless humans, Zelda hit the dragon on the leg. It didn't effect him much.

"That got him mad!" Link said as the dragon's eyes narrowed and his nostrils filled with smoke.

Link quickly put all his force into a stab at the dragon's heart. Link did cause a wound, but the dragon, still blinded with anger, did not seem to notice the bleeding aria on his chest. The dragon thrashed trying to defend its self.

Link looked back behind to find Zelda was not there. Link quickly turned to find Zelda was in front of the dragon, Link's eyes grew wide as he ran towards her.

Zelda remembered her reading from the library in the castle about dragons, "_their week spots_…" Zelda whispered.

"NO! ZELDA GET AWAY FROM HIM!" Link shouted, it was no use. Zelda was attacking him as though teasingly, the dragon stood on its hind legs, trying to threaten her. Just the moment Zelda was waiting for, she took her sword and stabbed it into the creature's soft under belly; the dragon cried in pain, collapsing on the floor. As it did so Zelda stabbed the weak skin under its chin, and quickly took it out.

The massive creature's body fell to the floor. Its body soon turned in to embers, and drifted off in the wind.

Very unexpectedly another dragon came out of the lava, Link and Zelda both scrambled for their weapons, but then in a loud and booming voice the dragon spoke, "Do not worry! I am not your enemy." The dragon looked at them. Link saw this dragon did look different from the other one; this one had amber red scales, and soft gentle dark eyes. The dragon continued, "I am the dragon Vagia, the guardian of Din's necklace. I had been given orders by the gods to give it to the hero when he appears, who I can see is you." Vagia eyed Link, "But my brother, the one you just fought, thought I should never give it to anyone. The power it contained had driven him power crazy…But I can bore you some other time…Take this." Vagia bent down low and handed Link the necklace. Then a bright light consumed the room, when it faded they were no longer in the volcano. They were in a town near the volcano.

Zelda walked up to the desk in the hotel, "Excuse me! We would like two rooms, please?" Zelda said the person at the desk looked at her.

"Okay! That'll be ten rubies!" The person at the desk said, Zelda dug into her bag and took out two blue rubies, and the person handed them the keys to their rooms.

"Link I suggest you get a good nights sleep," Zelda said to link in front of his room "because tomorrow we're heading down to Lake Hylia!"


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

They stared in awe at the sparkling lake, Lake Hylia. Link knew what they were here for. They just needed to find out where, in this large deep lake, the necklace of Nayru was. Link looked all around and then spotted what seemed to be a cave, but how to get there? Suddenly he realized that there was a boat near by.

"Zelda, we're going to have to row over there." He said turning his head towards Zelda; she looked at him as though he were crazy but still got in the boat. Link joined her in the boat, and picked up a paddle. Link pushed the boat off shore.

They rowed the boat forward. Zelda looked behind them in the water, seeing a strange shadow, the shadow got larger and larger as it came closer. "Row faster." She said in a half-panicked voice.

"What?" Link asked confused.

"ROW FASTER!" Zelda demanded. Link asked no further questions, knowing her tone meant trouble. They rowed furiously forward, slapping the water with their ores. But their attempts to out run the creature under the water failed. The creature slammed into the boat, throwing link and Zelda into the water.

"Zelda! Are you alright?" Link asked keeping afloat. Zelda glared at him, or at least that's what he thought, it was hard to see through her soaking wet hair.

"OFCORCE NOT! MY HAIR, AND MY OUTFIT ARE RUINED!" She shouted. They both tried to refrain from laughing but both failed miserably. Then Link became serious again.

"What was that thing?" He asked.

"I…I don't know…" Zelda said looking around "But it's gone now." They quickly swam over to the little island with the cave. It seemed dark inside, but they entered.

Link could hardly see anything in front of him, but lamps suddenly lit as though knowing their arrival. Link looked around; the floor was covered in water he could hear the echo of his footsteps as he moved forward. They continued deeper into the cave, the echo of water dripping from somewhere in the cave became louder.

Soon the reached the center of the cave, there was a sound of rushing water somewhere in there. Strangely enough the sound continued to get louder, and then louder still. Suddenly something burst through to the water's surface. They got a good look at the monster; it had several snake-like heads each biting in different directions, with red gleaming eyes.

"WHAT IS THAT?" Link asked.

"_That_ is a Hydra!" Zelda responded her eyes wide in terror.

"Well, The more heads, the more to cut off!" Link said taking out his sword and charging at the Hydra.

"WAIT LINK! NO!" Zelda yelled, but she was too late. Link had already cut off two of the Hydra's heads.

"Not to worry princess, I've got this one covered!" Link said smiling; but he had spoken too soon, the moment he turned back to the Hydra it began to grow four more heads. Link now knew why Zelda was so worried. But he couldn't give up, there had to be a way.

Zelda looked around franticly, and then she spotted something that could help. Quickly she ripped one of the torches off the wall.

"Link, cut off one of its heads!" She yelled.

"But," link began.

"JUST DO IT!" She shouted.

Link decided not to argue. He quickly cut off one of the many heads, Zelda rushed over and burnt the exposed flesh so no more heads would grow in it's place. They repeated this process a few more times until they were down to the last and main head. Zelda lifted a heavy rock, and Link knocked the Hydra down. She dropped the stone on its head.

For a few moments it struggled, and then it gave up. The Hydra ran out of air and died.

Suddenly the Hydra disappeared and in its place a necklace appeared. Link took it, and they were transported right outside of the lake.

"Come on Link." Zelda said walking forward, "We have to get too the temple of the hero now! We have no time for rest." Link smiled and followed her.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

They walked on the stone floor, as a feeling of uneasiness swept over them. The temple was in ruins, pillars were knocked over, the walls no longer stood, and the only place that was left intact was a small room at the end of what could have been a hallway. Link and Zelda walked across the gloomy ruins of the hero's temple. Suddenly half way there Link froze, there was something that didn't seem right. Then something very large hit the ground. Apparently it was living because it quickly sat up. Link looked up at it; its face was that of a woman's but the rest of its body was that of a lion's. Both Link and Zelda knew this creature as a Sphinx. Link readied his sword, but Zelda made him lower it and then the Sphinx began to speak.

"Dear boy," She said looking at Link "I have come here to test your wits. If you answer my riddle correctly, I will let you pass. But, if you answer incorrectly I will have no choice but to attack. Do you under stand?" Link nodded.

"A man has to get a keaton, a cucco, and a sack of corn across a river. He has a rowboat, and it can only carry him and one other thing. If the keaton and the cucco are left together, the keaton will eat the cucco. If the cucco and the corn are left together, the cucco will eat the corn. How does the man do it?" She asked. Link bit his lip, this was rather confusing.

"Okay…the keaton and cucco can not be left alone together, and the cucco can not be left alone with the corn, so…Unn…Mabie he could take the cucco over too the other side, leave it… then get the keaton and take it over…" Link suddenly understood "and quickly grab the cucco and take it back to the other side, and he takes the corn over to the other side with the keaton, who will not eat it. Then go back to get the cucco!" He said proudly.

For a moment the sphinx squatted down, making Link worry, had he answered wrong? But then the sphinx moved out of the way allowing Link and Zelda to pass.

There were three stands for each of the necklaces Zelda placed each of them in the right stands and the door opened. Link stepped inside followed by Zelda. They stared in amazement as they found a familiar sword. The sword had a blue handle with wing shaped sides. It was stuck in a pedestal with the symbol of the triforce on it. Link remembered it from the portrait in the castle. Link walked up to the sword Zelda on his heals. He grasped the handle of the sword tightly and pulled at it. At first it would not budge, and then suddenly link realized the courage triforce on his hand was glowing. Confidence overwhelmed him as he took one last hard tug and the sword came out.

Link soon realized that they weren't in the same place as before now they were in a different room. There was, what appeared to be, a man made river of water surrounding them. It wasn't very deep, you could see the floor underneath it, and it seemed almost as though they didn't expect the water. Link then noticed that this was not normal water, there appeared to be some ancient smoky Hylian letters floating around. Zelda was already wading through the water, "Come on, Link!" She said signaling him over. Link walked through the water and reached the other side, he stopped suddenly and Zelda did the same. They were standing in front of a radiant woman, glowing like a fairy, her golden gown touching the ground. She was floating on thin air, but staying still, facing the opposite direction, with her long gold hair swinging. She quickly turned to look at them, her golden eyes met theirs, she smiled with her rose colored lips.

"Well, The hero has finally arrived." She said giggling, Link just gawked, "Well, you sure are quiet. Oh, of course, I haven't introduced my self yet, how silly of me. I am Jeitya, the little known fourth goddess."

Zelda's jaw dropped, "What? You…"

"Yes, I really am." She said already knowing the question; "Along with Din, Faore, and Nayru, I helped to create the world. Din, with her power, made the foundation; Nayru, with her wisdom made law; Faore, with her courage, made life; and I, Jeitya, with my love, created hearts to love. Also, just as the others, I left something too. A crystal, for the center of the triforce." She looked at the princess and then at the hero, and she continued, "But, also I mistakenly made evil. For safety I put it in a box, but made another mistake by trusting a human to guard it. He opened it and released it."

"That isn't what you're here to tell us though, is it?" Zelda said eruptly. Jeitya smiled.

"You are smart. But first I must explain; there is some one who bears the crystal just like it is the way it is with the triforce. But it is not on their hand it is placed; it is located in the heart. But," She looked down, "The evil man you are after, he is Ganondorf, and Ganondorf got a hold of the bearer of the crystal nine years ago." Link and Zelda gasped, "Link," she said as she came closer to him, "I am afraid to say, that woman who was bearer of the crystal was…your mother."

Link gasped, his thoughts racing, "But, my father said she died in the hospital!" he shouted, "There is no way…"

"Your father lied." Jeitya interrupted.

"But,"

"You always remember what happened on that Winters Eve. Your mother took you from the forest; she bought you back to your father and told him to take care of you. She knew she could not run away from Ganondorf, but she could protect _you._" She came closer to Zelda, "And Zelda, I am sorry to say, Ganondorf also… caused your sister's death." Zelda looked down at the ground.

Jeitya continued to talk to Link, "Your mother, as soon a Ganondorf took the crystal, used the last bit of her strength to transport the crystal away from him, and locked it in the shadows. Link, she needed you to get it."

Link looked back up, "So what are we to do?" he asked.

Jeitya smiled, "You need to find the three sages, to which the necklaces will be worn. The necklaces have instructions, except Din's necklace, about where to find the sages. After you get them bring them to the temple of the hero."

Link nodded, and all went dark.

Link woke up in a completely different room. Zelda was asleep on the floor, and Link shook her awake. As soon as she was awake they looked around. There was a poorly made wooden door that was rotting and filled with holes. Link pushed it open ignoring the splinters it put in his hands. Light filled the room.

They both realized that they were back in Hyrule village. Link looked around.

"Link? Is that you?" a very feminine voice said, Link and Zelda turned around to find a very pale girl the same age as them, with dark brunet hair all up in a ponytail, her crystal blue eyes shining in the sunlight. She was dressed in very simple clothes.

"Sarah?" Link asked.

"Yep, its me!" She said smiling brightly; "You come back from your quest already?"

"Well…hang on, how did you know I went on a quest?" Link asked. Sarah giggled as though there was a joke Link missed.

"Who doesn't know, _hero_. You're all the town will talk about," she said brushing dust off her skirt, "Especially since," she suddenly stopped herself and covered her mouth as though she just caught herself saying a horrible swearword.

" 'Especially since' what?" Link asked.

"Nothing, really." She said almost choking on a knot in her throat. Suddenly her eyes widened as she spotted Zelda, she quickly curtsied, "Oh, Princess! I had no idea you were here! I'm sorry." Zelda just stood there looking at the ground, she was not used to this kind of treatment.

"Unn, look…Sarah, I need to see my dad." Link said changing the topic. Sarah's eyes widened.

"Oh, no! That is _not_ a good idea!" She said blocking the path. Link knew something was up, he quickly ran past Sarah, towards his house. Link swung the door open.

It was quiet in side, he didn't hear snoring nor anything.

"Father! Dad! It's me, Link." He shouted in hope of a response, but no such luck. Link walked further in the house, but heard the sound of himself stepping in a liquid. He looked down to find that he was stepping in blood. Link jumped back, and then he realized what had just occurred. He sank to the ground.

"Link!" Sarah shouted as she came to an erupt stop at the doorway. She saw she was too late. Zelda was behind her. Sarah bent down to comfort Link. "Link, you see the king came over to talk to your father, but he…disappeared. We……assume……he's……dead, because of this." Link got up very quickly and exited the house. Sarah followed him, "Link, if you need a place to stay, your welcome to stay at my place." She said. Link smiled at her.

"Your farm? Sure." He said.

"So you say that you're still not finished with you quest yet?" Sarah asked. Link and Zelda just finished a great meal.

"Nope." Link said.

Quiet unexpectedly they all heard a high pitched squeal of delight, and something attacked Link's back. Link looked over to find an eight-year-old girl hugging him tightly, her long brown hair all in a braid, her eyes identical to Sarah's.

"Link!" she squealed.

"Ha ha! Amber!" He responded.

"Amber! Why are you so attached to Link?" Sarah asked, "I thought _I_ was your sister." She said laughing.

"Hey, Amber, go help Sarah wash the dishes." Link suggested.

"Okay." Amber giggled. After a wile Sarah spoke.

"Hey, Link? I've been wondering, where is Tomas?" Sarah asked. Link's joy disappeared suddenly, how was he supposed to tell her the truth. Link had known for a very long time that Sarah was in love with Tomas, but he couldn't just lie to her. There was a very large knot in his throat.

"Sarah, Tomas…is…unn…gone." Link said quietly, but somehow Sarah heard.

"Gone? What do you mean?" she asked.

"He…died." Link said. They all stopped as they heard the sound of a glass shattering on the floor.

"No," Sarah whispered, "That's not funny!" She shouted, though tears were flowing.

"It's not a joke." Link said regretfully. Sarah sank to the ground, tears flowing rapidly.

"But," she said still grieving, "But, but, I loved him!" Zelda and link both sat by her trying to comfort her. They sat there for what seemed like hours, until Sarah's mother told them to go to bed.

"Your rooms are right down there, Zelda and Link." She said, pointing down the hall. After they went to their rooms, Sarah's mother helped her daughter up, and to bed.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

The sound of a loud cucco screeching at the morning sun rang in her ears. Amber pulled the covers over her head; she wasn't ready to wake up yet. The cucco screeched again, she threw the covers off. After she finally got up, she changed her cloths and ran in to the kitchen, but something was amiss. There was no sent of burning cucco eggs, no Sarah running franticly to and fro, no sound at all.

Link and Zelda walked into the room, rubbing their eyes. Amber ran past them quickly, throwing the door to Sarah's room open.

"What's going on?" Link asked seeing the concerned expression Amber had. Amber grabbed Link and buried her face in his tunic.

"Link, I-I-I can't find Sarah any where!" Amber sobbed. Links eyes widened.

"What? W-well, if she's not out side caring for the cucco, then we'll search for her!" Link said reassuringly. And sure enough she wasn't there.

Link didn't know where to search, but he promised Amber. So they looked in the village, where a girl with very short golden hair came up to them, she apparently knew Amber, because she knew her name.

"Amber! Wana' play a game?" she asked.

"I-I can't! I've gotta find my sister!" Amber said sobbing. The girl suddenly stopped Amber from running off.

""Wait!" She said grabbing Amber's arm, "I saw Sarah last night! She was climbing the hill headed to the graveyard!" She said, very concerned.

Amber smiled very happy to know the whereabouts of her sister.

Link, Zelda, and Amber were now heading up the hill going to the graveyard; it started to rain not to long ago, so it was abit slippery. Once they made it to the graveyard, they looked around. The Place gave them chills. Link was walking around, not paying attention to where he was walking, and he fell in a mud puddle. Amber ran over to help him, but she found something lying in the mud, it had fallen out of Link's bag. She wiped it off to find it was a necklace with a red jewel in it. Amber looked closer at the jewel to find it was glowing.

Zelda had helped Link out of the mud, when Amber ran over to them, "What is this thing?" She asked.

"That's Din's necklace," Link responded "but why is it glowing?" He said taking it from Amber's hands. Zelda too looked intensively at it.

"Wait," Zelda said quickly, "didn't Jeitya say something about this…I think it means we're close to the first sage!" She became excited.

" But, Zelda," Link began, "We have to find Sarah, remember! She's my friend!"

"Right, sorry." Zelda said slowly.

They walked around, looking for any sign of Sarah. Suddenly, Link fell through the ground.

"Link! Are you okay?" Zelda shouted, bending down over the hole in the ground.

"Yeah, I think so…Hey, what's this?" Link asked picking something off the ground. It was a shining red ribbon; " I found Sarah's ribbon!" Link shouted excitedly, "She must be down here!"

Amber and Zelda quickly jumped down the hole, joining Link.

The place was dark, but they could see things clearly, They heard a loud screeching noise, "Duck!" Zelda shouted pulling Amber to the floor, a fire keese flew over them, very close to attacking. Quickly Link took out his bow and an arrow, and shot the keese. He took out another arrow and shot all the other keese.

Soon they were able to go in to the center room, "There she is!" Amber shouted pointing at the top of a very high wall. She was right, Sarah was up at the top, but she looked as though she was asleep. Suddenly the light went out all around, and something hit them all hard. Link was now on the floor griping a spot on his head; it felt as though his head was splitting. Suddenly lights came on from no where, and Link could see the large beast that hit him on the head.

The creature was eight feet tall, it's grayish skin made it look as though it was suppose to be dead, it's beady eyes focused on Link, with large arms that were so long they allowed its hands to drag on the floor.

Amber screamed and clutched on to Zelda, pure terror in her eyes. Link unsheathed his sword in a hurry. He ran at the monster, but it swung its arms to deflect, "This thing's smarter than he looks!" Link said.

Link grabbed his bow and an arrow; he aimed it at the monster and shot it. The arrow bounced off the monster's head, but it did notice. The monster charged towards Link when suddenly, something hit the creature in the back of the head.

It gave a stupefied look and turned around, there stood Amber holing yet another rock and whacking the monster on the head. The monster roared and charged at Amber, " Oh, shoot!" she said her eyes widening.

It's back was turned, this was a perfect chance. Link slashed the beast in the back. It quickly turned around, its arm swinging into the air. Unfortunately this arm knocked Link, but link ended up attached to the arm. The beast noticed this and tried to swing Link off, but luckily Link had grabbed on tightly.

Suddenly someone had jumped on the creature's back, gripping it by the throat. This gave Link a chance to get off the monster's arm.

"Get him _now_!" said the person on the monster's back.

"Sarah?" Link asked.

"**NOW**" She shouted. Link stabbed the monster in the back and it fell to the ground, Sarah got off its back. Before they knew it, the creature had turned in to dust.

"What are you doing here Sarah?" Link asked.

"I-I remember hearing a voice calling me here but…" Suddenly she stopped, Link and her noticed something was glowing in his bag; he quickly took out Din's necklace, glowing brighter than it had before. Link looked up at Sarah.

"Sarah, you are the sage of Din." Link said.

"What?" Sarah asked.

"Just put this necklace on!" Link demanded, she did so. After putting it on she fainted.

It was dark all around when suddenly a fire came from nowhere and began to take the form of a woman, the woman had very short, fire red hair, in a dress made of fire; Sarah recognized this woman as the goddess Din. She began to speak, "Sarah, from birth you were chosen to serve as a sage, you will be there to help link when he needs it most. Do you under stand?", Sarah nodded. "Sarah?" 

"Sarah!"

"Wake up!"

Sarah shot up, to discover they were in a completely different place, she was in the place Link and Zelda were taken to see Jeitya. Sarah turned around to find Link and Zelda.

"Where is Amber?" Sarah asked.

"I think she was transported home." Link said, Sarah sighed a sigh of relief. "Unn, Sarah, I think your going to have to stay here until we save the world." Link added.  
"I know." Sarah said. Suddenly she put her fingers together and teliported Link and Zelda to Hyrule Field.

Zelda grabbed up Faore's necklace and looked at the back.

"Well," she said, "It seems we have to go to the east forest!"


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

The east forest was much more inviting than the last two forests Link and Zelda had been to, it had more light, and their were little woodland creatures running around.

"So, what are we looking for again?" Link asked.

"Well," Zelda started, "The necklace says, right her on the back, 'The white fox with a star on its head.'"

Link began to look around again. Something was rattling the bushes, so Link looked behind them.

"Zelda!" Link whispered, "Quick, over-" Suddenly the fox jumped out of the bushes fast and skidded to a stop. Zelda looked at it, and the star on its head.

"That's the one!" Zelda shouted. The fox broke in to a sprint into another direction, "Quick! After it!" Zelda shouted at Link.

They chased it for a wile, and the fox started to calm down. Once in the center of the forest the fox stopped running. Link and Zelda were exhausted now, Link leaned against a tree to catch his breath, and Zelda sat on a tree stump.

Zelda lifted her head to look at the fox, but then the fox began to transform. The fox turned in to a young, beautiful, girl; with long white hair, forest green eyes, and a dress made completely of leaves. Yet several features, such as the ears of a fox and the tail remained; one of which features was the star on her forehead. Link too had noticed this.

"You guys scared me," The girl began, "I thought you were hunters!"

"Wh-who, or, what are you?" Link asked.

"My name is Kashi!" She said, sort of offended, "I'm one of the Maljah Zenjai People!" She reached over towards the draping vines, "And this," Kashi said pulling the vines to the side, revealing a small village with houses made of wood, "is Maljah Zenjai Village!"

Link and Zelda walked into the village; both people and animals (That they figured were people in animal form) were walking through the village.

"You two visited on a perfect day!" Kashi said, "Today we're going to have the annual ceremony."

It was dark now, but the light of a fire was breaking the darkness apart. Link was wide-awake, and Kashi was waking Zelda up now.

"It's time for the ceremony!" she said, "Every one in the village must come!"

She took them to a very large place, with a very large tree in the middle; the tree had a face, but even that couldn't prepare Link for what was going to happen next, the tree began to speak.

"Who are these people you bring with you, Kashi?" he asked.

"These are guests, oh great Deku Tree." Kashi responded.

"Oh, I see." The Deku tree said.

Link, Zelda, and Kashi all sat down. For a moment they just sat there and then an old man walked to the front.

"First," The old man started, "We need the Hiran (head male) to come up here." A young boy, with the ears and tail of a wolf, and gray hair, walked to the front.

"And now," The old man began again, "the Hilana (head female)." Kashi stood up and walked to the front. The old man cleared his throat, and began to speak in another language.

"_Jahtal Zenjai, Jeil, ii ein, jinla ke Maljah Zenjai, sosta mallu meijen Deku Akey jiise gensae, oipane raban. Jin tijei, kinah seahli. Tain jinla rilsehing jo, net jyats, ije biken dilei ware! Eimiki, ani jyonen dea oyan bae. Laonen_-" Suddenly the man stopped, everyone looked at him, and suddenly, something came from no where and grabbed Kashi. Link stared at this creature for a moment; it looked like a large dog, with three heads!

"I don't think this is part of the ceremony!" Link said to Zelda, as everyone began to panic. The _ceberus_ as it is known, ran off.

"What are we going to do?" someone shouted.

"It took Kashi! It took Kashi!"

"Ahggg! Ahggg! The thing stepped on my leg!"

"I'm glad you were born!"

"ENOUGH!" Shouted the Deku Tree, everyone stopped yelling and running.

"COWARDS, ALL OF YOU! IF YOU REALY WANTED TO HELP KASHI, YOU WOULD GO AND SAVE HER!"

"That's our que!" Link said to Zelda.

They walked up to the Deku tree. "Ah! Yes," the tree said, "I knew you would be the one to volunteer!"

"What?" Link asked.

"Here, I'll help you." the Deku tree said. Suddenly a light surrounded Link and Zelda.

They looked around; they were defiantly somewhere else. Link unsheathed his sword, ready for anything. The room had an enpending feeling of doom, skeletons covering the floor, the walls covered in grime, and blood sprinkled every where.

The floor began to shake, ceberus was getting closer.

"Be careful, Link!" Zelda said.

"No need to worry." he responded.

Link stepped forward and stood his ground. Then, it came into view; Kashi in his mouth. Link griped his sword tight, preparing for anything, but not for what was going to happen next.

Ceberus threw Kashi into the air, she screamed; and then ceberus opened his mouth wide and swallowed Kashi whole!

"Uugh!" Link shouted in disgust, while Zelda gasped in horror.

Ceberus bent down and stared directly at Link, who slashed it on one of the noses the nose, leaving a large gash.

"Oh, my!" Zelda said.

Ceberus howled, and then the middle head coughed up fire in Link's general direction. Link quickly rolled out of the way.

"I do not want to know how it did that!" Link said.

Ceberus backed away, and then charged forward. Link looked behind his shoulder, at Zelda. When Ceberus was close enough, Link slid under him, to take the fight away from Zelda.

Link ten realized a good strategy, one that might have been gross but affective.

Link ran forward at ceberus, his sword in the air, and ran right under ceberus's stomach. By the time every one else realize what he was doing, he had sliced ceberus's stomach open, Kashi fell out gasping for air.

Ceberus had now died, and there was a circle of light in the center of the room. Zelda ran over to help Kashi up, and guide her to the light in the center of the room, where the light was.

Link, Zelda, and Kashi all stood in the light, and where soon transported back to the Deku tree.

"Ah!" said the Deku tree, "Now we can finish our celebration!"

All the people began to cheer. Kashi took her spot once again, but then she motioned to Link and Zelda to come to the front.

Kashi reached in her bag and pulled out a flute, green and covered in vines. She began to play a tune on it, a wonderful tune, Link knew he would never forget that tune; every one began to dance!

But in the middle of the celebration every one stopped, Link's pouch was glowing a bright green. Link reached in and pulled out the Necklace of Faore, glowing more violently than ever.

"Of coarse," Link said, "this is why we're here."

"Is…is that," Kashi began, she had heard tales of this necklace, "But, that would mean…Me!"

"Put this necklace on, Kashi!" Link said. Kashi nodded in agreement, and put the necklace on.

_Everything was dark around her now; Kashi had no clue what was going on. She suddenly saw a dim light coming from behind her; she quickly turned around to find vines growing rapidly in to the shape of a large pod. Then, as quickly as they grew, the vines protruded into the ground, revealing a beautiful woman, with long green hair, and a beautiful dress made of vines._

_"Hello, Kashi." The woman said._

_"H-how do you know my name?" Kashi asked._

_"Well, I know many things being the goddess, Faore."_

_Kashi gasped, now she understood what was going on, "So, you mean, I'm-"_

_"The Sage of courage, the sage of Faore." Faore completed. "Your fate, to save the world, to keep an unspeakable evil from gaining the control that it desires, has been revealed. Do you now under stand what you must do?"_

_Kashi gulped, nodded, and finished with, "Yes, I truly do." And then every thing faded away._

"Kashi? Are you awake yet?"

Kashi sat up, siting in an unfamiliar room. "Where-" Kashi began, but she was soon interrupted.

"You are in the room where the sages will be stored until Link completes his journey."

Kashi turned around to be greeted by the girl we know as Sarah. She pulled Kashi to her feet.

"But wait, what about-"

"Link and Zelda? Don't worry, I transported them out of here before you woke up."

Link and Zelda were now standing somewhere behind Lake Hylia.

"Let me see the last Necklace." Zelda said

"Fine." Link said placing the necklace in her hands. Zelda turned it over to read the clue on the back.

" 'Fallow the path of water'?" Zelda read, "What dose that mean?"

"I think I know," Link said, "Look behind you." Zelda turned to find a paved path covered in water.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

(I know, I know, I copied the message in the bottle thing from Oot, you know the thing with P. Ruto, but I DIDN'T HAVE MUCH CHOICE! It was ether that or they just spotainiously discovered Arin's whereabouts)

Link and Zelda had been walking though the 'path of water' for what seemed like hours now, and they hadn't found a thing, not even another hint, when suddenly, they heard singing.

Link began to run, and Zelda followed. Suddenly ten feet away from the person, Link stopped. He could not believe what he was seeing; sitting there on a bolder was a mermaid. She had wavy blue hair, and an aqua tail. Link took a step forward but the water splashed under his foot.

"Who's there?" The mermaid shouted, turning around. At first Link thought she might not see him, but then blinding blue light shone. The mermaid screamed, and jumped into the river.

Link eminently jumped into the water after her.

"Link!" Zelda shouted, she looked around; and dived in after him without a second thought.

Link swam through the water as fast as he could, but he lost the mermaid. Yet still Link swam; but not before to long he began to run out of breath. Then he went unconscious.

"Link." He heard in his head.

"Link?"

"LINK!"

Links eyes pried open, to find Zelda and some other people standing over him. But they weren't people; all those other people had tail fins.

"Wha-" Link stammered, holding his aching head as he sat up. He looked around; it looked as though they were under water but it felt as though they were on land.

Link saw one merboy sitting abit far from him being comforted by another, older merman. Then the boy's gaze met his.

"Ah! You are awake at last." The boy said, "I'm Mikuru, prince of the merfolk." Link saw that part of Mikuru's mind was somewhere else at the moment. "I guessing you are well now."

"Yeah," Link began, "But…is something wrong? You look troubled." The boy put his face in his hands for a moment, then looked straight into Link's eyes.

"Well, one girl of our people, Arin, is missing. And strange things have been happening here at _Ali Hylei Zinju ke Mora_." He admitted.

"Wait!" Link shouted, now standing up, "What dose Arin look like?"

"Well," Mikuru began, "She has wavy blue hair, and an aqua tail. Dose that cover it?" Link nodded.

"I think we've seen her." Link said.

"Really!" Mikuru shouted, he was so excited he swam over to Link, "Where is she?"

"Well, that's the thing," Link said dryly, "I don't know where she went to. We lost her chasing after her." With that all the joy left Mikuru's face.

"Well you're free to explore the city." Mikuru said.

_(Moments later) _"Mikuru! Mikuru!" Link shouted bursting into the room.

"What's the matter?" Mikuru asked.

" We-we found a message from Arin!" Link said. He took out a bottle and reached in and pulled out a note.

"What dose it say?" Mikuru asked.

"It says," Link began, "'_Help a-anyone. I am b-being held cap-captive at the Len-Lenduy Cave. An-anyone to get a-ahold of this note please help.'"_

"Lenduy Cave?" Mikuru asked.

"That is what it says." Link responded.

Mikuru had shown them the way to Lenduy Cave and now the three stood before the dark, musty undersea cave.

They entered the dark cave, only one lantern in the dark room. Suddenly the lantern was moving in the darkness. It went further back to reveal several large teeth, and then the monster fish became visible.

"Oh, no" Link said.

"Shush!" Zelda hissed.

But then the Monster fish attacked, the three jumped out of the way. The monster crashed into the wall. It turned, anger in its beady little eyes, and focused on Zelda. It swam at her in break neck speed; Link jumped towards her to knock her away.

Once again the monster rammed its head into the wall.

This time when it turned, it was furious. Link Quickly pulled out his bow and arrows and aimed at the lantern sticking out of its forehead. He shot and the flames went out. That cut off its energy and the monster fell to the floor. Link ran as fast as he could towards the monster, and slashed its head open.

Then the mermaid they now knew as Arin swam down to them.

"Thank you so much! I-I don't know who or what, but…someone kidnapped me." She said.

"Arin," Link said, taking out the last necklace, "I need you to put this necklace on!"

"What?" Arin asked.

"Just do it." Link asked.

Arin reluctantly put the necklace around her neck. Suddenly, A bright light was surrounding them.

_Arin was now standing in the darkness, floating there. Suddenly a beautiful young woman stood before her, long, flowing, blue hair behind her; and in a dress that flowed to the ground in a shimmering blue cloth that has yet to been made by man. Arin stared._

"_N-Nayru!" Arin shouted in shock, the woman giggled._

"_Yes, it is me." Nayru responded, " Arin, you are one of the chosen ones."_

"_Me?" Arin asked, still in shock._

"_Yes, you." Nayru stated musically, "You and your spiritual sisters now have one thing to do to change the world, and save it." _

Arin woke up in front of the door to the Master Sword's room, and the other sages were there too. Arin stood up on newly found legs, and now she was wearing a dress. 

Then, all of a sudden the necklaces began to glow. Sarah suddenly changed into Din; Kashi turned into Faore; and Arin turned into Nayru.

Kashi took out her flute and began to play a different tune. Arin joined the tune in song, while Sarah just prayed.

The door began to shine as gold Hylian letters wrote themselves across it. Then a blinding light came out of the door, but Link couldn't help but to stare at it. Out of the light now came a rose shaped jewel. Link reached for the floating jewel, but then stopped. A silver fog surrounded them, making it hard to see.

Then they became very drowsy; the sages collapsed and, though very hard to tell though the fog, went back to their original state. Link fell asleep next, followed by Zelda.

A man walked though the as though it was not there, walking past the sleeping five, and taking the Jewel of Jeitya. His evil eyes glowed, as did the triforce mark on his hand. The wicked man smiled and bent over Link.

"So easy to defeat." The man began, "Just like your mother."

Link sat up rubbing the back of his head. He looked around to see the others were waking up. The he looked at the door; Jeitya sat there, a disappointed look on her face.

"What's wrong?" Link asked standing up. Jeitya looked him in the eyes.

"Ganondorf, he took the jewel." She said. Link looked down for a moment; ten lifted his head, anger in his eyes.

"Where is Ganondorf now?" Link asked. Jeitya pointed over his left shoulder.

"To the northwest. There you'll find his castle."

Link turned; ready to set off, when Jeitya stopped him.

"Before you go, you will need these." She said handing him a bundle of light arrows. He took them graciously and left; Zelda by his side, sharing his anger and determination.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12 

Link and Zelda stood before the dark castle now. Link pushed the large wooden door open and walked in. As Zelda stepped in the door closed its self loudly; they stared at it for a moment but then proceeded through a hall.

"Have you ever had the sinking feeling something bad was going to happen." Zelda asked. Link pretended she didn't say anything, and continued to walk. After a wile the hallway be came a stair case.

"Wait!" Link hissed to Zelda. She stopped in her tracks.

"Why? What's wrong?" she whispered. Link pointed up at the ceiling. She looked up to see a glob of who knows what hanging from it. Link squinted and focused on it, and it began to move, forming in to the shape of a person. It feel to the floor in front of him and began to form to look like Link, Zelda gasped and backed away. Then it formed a sword out of its hand; Link drew his own sword in response.

It struck at Link, but he quickly pulled his sword up to block. Then the _thing_ stepped back. Link found this a good chance; he thrust his sword forward, but watched as it moved through or around the sword in its glob like substance.

"What the hell is this thing?" Link asked himself, shocked. Once again the Link shaped blob swung its sword at Link. This time its aim was true, the sword slashed Link's shoulder. "Ahg!" Link shouted in pain, "This thing can actually use that blade?"

"Look out, Link!" Zelda shouted. Link turned to see the _thing_ about to stab him directly in to Link, Link rolled over, and the blob/thing hit the ground instead. Suddenly Link realized what to do. He grabbed his bow and a light arrow. While its back was turned he shot the arrow straight at it; his plan worked, the thing/blob fell to the ground and melted away.

Link and Zelda proceeded up the stairs. Then, after a wile, they found a designed door, Link pushed it open and they both walked through.

They were outside, on a _large_ balcony, with a clear view of the unnaturally dark clouds. Also there was another outside too, with fire red hair, a menacing cloak, and a triforce piece on his hand. The man turned to look at the two standing a bout five feet away. His menacing gaze put fear in both of them, and in his hand was also a jewel. The man laughed.

"Who would have thought the other two triforce pieces would just walk up to me?" He said, "And I thought I was going to have to take them by force."

"Ganondorf." Zelda hissed. She clutched her fists and ran straight forward with full intent of killing him. Ganondorf just lifted his hand and a blast of energy shot out and slammed her down. She tried to get up, but she collapsed. Several bruises and bleeding cuts covered her body.

"ZELDA!" Link shouted, as he ran to her side. "Zelda! Are you alright?" He asked, worried.

"No…" She grunted. Link looked at her injuries, no wonder she couldn't move. Link stood up very suddenly.

"So," Ganondorf said, "Will you give me the triforce pieces peacefully, or will this get violent?"

Link looked directly at Ganondorf with anger in his eyes. "You!" Link shouted. Link unsheathed his sword ready to fight.

"You are very foolish, boy!" Ganondorf warned. Link just walked towards Ganon, not caring a word he said.

Ganondorf lifted his hand and blasted the same energy blast as before. Some how, Link managed to stand his ground, driven by anger and determination.

"Oh, so it's going to take the powerful magic to get you down!" Ganon said.

Link braced himself, still moving forward. Ganondorf lifted both hands and blasted a stronger energy. Link was this time pushed in to a wall. Link suddenly heard a loud crack, and saw his light arrows were all broken. Somehow it didn't make a difference to Link.

Link came forwards once again; Ganondorf raised an eyebrow, and said, "Your strong will is to be your demise." And again Ganondorf blasted energy, Link was thrown against the wall again, this time wencing as his arm hit the wall with strong impact.

"Link!" Zelda shouted, still immobile. Link just stood again.

"Don't you understand, boy?" Ganondorf started, "I have the Jewel of Hope! You young 'hero' have failed the prophecy! It is impossible to stop me now!"

"I…don't…CARE!" Link yelled. He walked forwards again; Ganondorf this time used stronger force in the energy blast, and for the third time Link was slammed against the wall. Blood trickled down the side of his face.

"LINK!" Zelda yelled. Link lifted his head and smiled at Zelda, and stood again.

"Please, Link, don't!" Zelda shouted, "YOU'LL GET YOURSELF KILLED!"

But then just as she finished talking she saw something behind Link, it was a white light, like an energy ball, except it just sat there floating.

"Ganondorf! You are the reason!" Link started, "You have destroyed many innocent lives, I'll never forgive you, and I'll never let you succeed!"

Zelda watched the ball of light behind Link flow into the shape of a person, and Zelda then knew who it was, even though she never saw this person. Link's mother.

"Tomas, dad, Zelda's sister," Link continued, "And my mother." Suddenly the angel of Link's mother lifted her hands. "I will not let you WIN!" He shouted feeling a sudden rush of energy through him. Link thrust his hands forward as a blast of white energy came out. When Link opened his eyes he saw Ganondorf knocked down on the floor. Then a red light came down from the sky and zapped Ganondorf, followed by a blue light, then a green light, and finally a gold light. Together the lights of the goddesses lifted Ganondorf up, and that was the end of that.

Zelda saw Link standing up, and somehow the joy of seeing he was alive made her forget the pain all over her body, for she stood up too.

"Link!" She gasped, running forward. Link turned just in time; she grabbed Link and hugged him. "Link you idiot, you could have gotten yourself killed!" she said still hugging him.

"I'm sorry, Zelda," Link started, "but I was enraged after he heart you, because" he pried her off to look at her directly, "I love you."

Zelda stared directly at him for a moment, and then let go of him, and stepped back, and acted as though Link didn't say anything.

"There is one more thing I can do for you." She said, suddenly pieces of dust came in her hand and formed a flute, one similar to Kashi's except silver, no vines, and an emblem of the triforce on it. She began to play a strange tune on it, and then there seemed to be an echo far off; the echo seemed to be getting closer, and then Link saw it. The beautiful red and gold bird, larger than both of them. _The Phoenix._

"KEEEEEEEEAAAAAAAROOOOO!" the great bird sang. 

The bird landed close to Zelda, and she mounted it as though it were a horse.

"Hop on, Link, she's friendly." Zelda said. Reluctantly he mounted the phoenix, and it took off.

"WOOOWHOOO!" Zelda shouted as they flew through the air.

"Are you sure this is safe?" Link asked.

"NO!" Zelda responded.

The king of Hyrule sat in his throne as his wife paced. "Are you sure we haven't gotten a letter from her or something?" He asked.

"What!" She shouted, "Are you saying I wouldn't recognize a message from…"

"KEEEEEEEEAAAAAAAROOOOO!" 

The two stood perfectly still; "Did you hear that?" The queen asked.

"Could it be…" The king responded. They both rushed to the front door, and swung the doors open. A crowd stood out side staring up.

"Look in the sky!"

"What is that?"

The King and Queen looked up to see a phoenix swooping down. The giant bird landed and Zelda and Link jumped off. The king and queen rushed up to Zelda and began hugging her; just then every one looked up to see the dark, black clouds disappear.

The King slapped Link on the back, knocking the air out of him.

"You really did come through for us, young hero." The king said with a chuckle.

"Unn, thanks." Link said.

King Hyrule shouted, "This calls for a celebration!"

Dancing was all around Link now, but as he looked around something seemed to be missing. Link walked around untill he spotted her. Zelda was standing out on a balcony, staring at the sky. Link walked out there to join her. "Hey, Zelda." He said.

"Oh! Hello Link." She responded looking away. Link sighed.

"Look Zelda, about what I said back at Ganon's castle." Link started, Zelda was hopping he wouldn't bring that up, "I…I really meant it."

Zelda's heart leapt, as she turned around. "Link…" She said with a knot in her throat. Suddenly she couldn't say any more, she just began to lean forward. "I…I…" Suddenly she could say anything, for her lips were intertwined with Link's lips. She was now lost in love. Then they separated for a moment.

"Link," Zelda started "I love you in return."

Then once again they kissed, drowning in love.

_(Hey, all people who love my work, There is going to be a sequel in the future…just let me take a break first)_


End file.
